


A life too long lived

by iamuseless



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamuseless/pseuds/iamuseless
Summary: Brain storm and one shots of an orignal character, so I don't forget this character. Sorry for cluttering up your dash board and feel free to ignor.





	A life too long lived

**Author's Note:**

> Steve, Sam, and Ghost looking for Bucky in France sometime after Winter Soldier.

March 2nd 2013

"He was like cigerette smoke over a trench in orange light. He was like the wash of old Rumny folk songs replacing a dawn chorus. He was like watching the sun rise as slow and stately as anyother over Brooklyn that once more. He was making it through that impentirable night into the morning. Surving, with purpose." Ghost mused, the end of his cigerete slowly turnning to ash without him bothering to take a drag.

"He always had his head screwed on right" Steve sighed looking out at the vista in front of them.

They had been bunking up for a few weeks now in some old abandoned cottage some where in the Alps. Bucky had last been spotted in a neighbouring village and Sam was using it as an excusse to take some time off.

The view was more then pleasent. Green of the fields frosted over gentlely but the morning dew, the sky so clear blue you could crack your teeth on it, the pale grey of the mountains in the distence creating an undulating rise and fall that never seemed to end. It was peaceful. Quiet.

Ghost had always ment to take Tommy, Steve, and Mrs Rogers out to the Catsgles one day in the Jones rusted up Tin Lizzie but they could never work out the dates.

"He missed you" Ghost said, a purpose filled long drag followed "when you went off to war I mean. He knew what war like, what it could do and he...he..." Ghost trailed off watching the white vapours of his smoke curl up around the still cold air.

Steve only nodded sighing alittle. It was odd to think of the past that way. To him there had been no time at all between crashing the Valkrye and waking up in the future, other then the long silence that he had assumed was the after life but on reflection was him freezeing in the arctic waste. But for Ghost, he had a lofe after the war, a life after Tommy and all thoses years inbetween waiting. And for Bucky, God for Bucky...

"Eggs are up!" Came Sam's cheerful shout from inside the cabin, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Bring 'em out here Sammy" Ghost called back, stubbing out his cigerette on the rail of the deck.

Sam did. Nudging the screen open, his arms loaded with three plates of scambled eggs, forks held precariously in one hand.

Steve took the larger of the three, Ghost the smallest, and Sam settled in to the empty chair with his normal-person-size portion.

"So who was this mysterious magical man?" Sam asked through a mouthful of eggs. Steve wolfing down his own, sitting in the other seat on the deck.

Ghost looked out again at the veiw, before settling himself on the deck cross-legged, pulling his coat around himself more.

"My partner" he answered simplely, picking at his food "we lived next to our squirt here" he nodded over to Steve.

"Can't imagen him being a squirt" Sam laughed to himself.

"Well, I don't think he ever saw himself as one" Ghost chuckled back. Steve's ears went red.

"Gee" he whined.

"Don't worry squirt, you were cute" Ghost smiled a slanted side ways grin that seemed to Sam to genuinely reach his eyes. That didn't happen very often.

"So when does Bucky get dragged in?"

Ghost sat back against the railling, "'25 I think"

Steve nodded in agreement "we were at school together, Mrs Jones' class"

"And what you just fell into his lap?"

"Something like that" Steve shrugged definitely not looking at either of them. 

Ghost laughed picking up the story, "After his first day at school I got a knock at the door, some brown haired kid with Stevie coughing up in his arms, and we never seemed to get rid of him"

There was a murmur of laughter in the group, before they fell into a silence. Steve's phone buzzed in his pocket and he nearly leapping up from the chair.

"New sighting. 3 miles away"

March 2nd 1923

The bar sat in a cloud of smoke. The cigerette vapour clung to everything, the table lamp softly glowed in the dim. The music cut through everything. Shrill trumpit dancing in sound with the singer think lustreous voice. The melody was like nothing the young Irishman had ever heard. It took him back to feeling fresh off the boat.

His foot tapped, knee jittered, fingers drummed along with the pounding rythm. He sipped on the whiskey, strong and burning. Across the table from him, Ghost let out another breath, only adding to the mist, his partner huffed out a laugh.

"Those things will kill you, you know?"

Ghost shrugged, tapping out the ash "They haven't got me yet" 

His smile manged to crawl into his eyes. He stretched out his hand across the table.

"You doing okay?" Ghost asked voice low.

His partner nodded, smiling himself. His hand almost touching Ghost's, a subtle show of affection.

"No one will care" Ghost implored. No they wouldn't. No one cared who you were in a speakeasy, as long as you were buying in the house. But still, they weren't home they had to be careful.

At his pause Ghost tried again.

"Dance with me?" He asked, spinning his most charming smirk.

"Knock it off Gee, I ain't Mrs Winters that won't work on me" his tone was light though and he kept his smile.

"It was worth a shot" Ghost dropped the smirk, a more genuine lift and sat forward in his chair taking his partners hand in both of his, "Hey handsome, care for a dance?"

He huffed anther laugh taking back his hand, checking over his shoulder as he did.

"That aint gonna cut it either"

"Come on Tommy, one dance"

"No Gee, why you so keen to dance anyhow?"

"Doesn't matter" he dismised stubbing out his cigarette. He could see Tommy jittering to move to the music, but he wasn't going to push it. By the raised eyebrow told him Tommy was not going to let it go.

"If you don't want to dance we don't have to, but you better promise me one when we get home" 

Tommy relaxed "Promise on mi Ma"

Ghost laughed raising his glass.

-

Later Tommy had his hand plunged in to the sink, scrubbing clean the last of the dishes in his pajammas.

The wireless switched on behide him and arms link around his waist.

"You owe someone a dance" came a voice over his sholder.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, putting the last dish on the side.

"Yep" Ghost said popping the P and placing a soft kiss on his neck.

Tommy turn round in his partners arms, putting his own arms around Ghost's neck, as Ghost hands settled on his hips.

They picked up the beat of the soft jazz and swayed gently. Ghost taking Tommy's hand into hold, he rested his head on his partners sholder.

"Love you" he mummbled into the crinkled matteral of Tommy's pajamma shirt, ears going red at the tips.

Tommy kissed the side of his face that he could reach "love you too"

The wireless played on reguardless.

 


End file.
